Setsuna/Fates Quotes
Enemy Setsuna Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Avatar Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Avatar My Castle Castle Grounds * "Ooh. I feel good today." (surge) * "Please don't be bait for a trap... Please don't be bait for a trap..." (item) * "I'm tired of blending in all the time. Maybe an accessory would help..." (accessory gift) ** "Thank you very much. I'll remember to make use of it." (accessory gift given) ** "Yay! I got something awesome... Thank you, Lady/Lord Avatar..." (accessory gift given) ** "This...is for me? It seems like it'd just get in my way..." (accessory gift given, disliked) ** "Ah well, nothing stands out right now. Maybe I'll go hunting in the woods..." (accessory gift refused) * "How come I never fall into traps when I've got time to kill..." (idle) * "About next battle... I'll try very hard not to fall in a trap." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Avatar...How are you? I got caught in another trap today..." (idle) * "What am I up to? That's a good question. What AM I up to?" (idle) Asking - Normal * "How do you...spend your free time?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "I seem to get caught up in traps if I have too much time on my hands." (free time) Asking - Married * "...I'll always love you." Replying - Married Personal Quarters Friendship *"I didn't fall into a single trap on the way here." (Entrance) *"I know you wanted to talk to me about something, but I forgot what it was..." (Entrance) *"I guess the three of us will all hang out together... OK." (Entrance, Married Avatar.) Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday..." * "Happy birthday..." Level Up *"I'm doing well..." (6+ stats up) *"Woohoo..." (4-5 stats up) *"Yay..." (2-3 stats up) *"Yay... Wait... That was barely a change..." (0-1 stats up) Class Change *"I'll try to keep this outfit clean." Confession Help Description One of Hinoka's retainers. A noble who seems calm and capable but is very clumsy. Roster A Hoshidan archer and retainer to Hinoka. She is known to be a little dreamy and inattentive to her surroundings, with a particular tendency to fall into traps. The most flexible and limber. Born on 5/20. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'm sure we'll be fine." * "I'll do my best!" * "Good luck." * "I'm sooo bored..." * "I'll just be here..." * "Oh, are we fighting?" * "I can support you." Attack Stance *"Such a pest!" *"Me too!" *"Now's my chance!" *"Not done yet!" Dual Guard * "Are you ok?" Critical/Skill * "I'm bored now!" * "Here we go!" * "Seeeee ya!" * I wont lose!" Defeated Enemy *"Feels good." *"Next!" *"Phew..." *"Victory, victory!" *"Oh...it's dead." *"I'm happy! *"Aaaaaall done!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy "I was just....having fun." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts